


Honeymoon

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Diana and Steve begin their honeymoon with morning sex
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 16





	Honeymoon

The view from the hotel window is magnificent, waves crashing against the shore and sand glistening in the morning sun, but it’s only when Diana places her own palm against the glass that she gasps in delight. The small golden ring on her finger shines brighter than anything, all because of what it symbolizes: a union of two hearts for the rest of their lives.

She smiles when she hears Steve starting to move and grunt in the bed. Her husband has never been an early bird, but Diana knows he may make an exception for her.

“Good morning,” Steve mutters in a still-sleepy voice, and Diana smiles as he walks up to her from behind and his warm arms come to encircle her waist. “Slept well?”

“Perfectly,” Diana replies, reveling in his tender touch. They didn’t have sex last night, too exhausted from the trip to do more than jump into bed as soon as they entered the room and fall asleep immediately, and despite how many times they’ve made love before, she feels her body is already missing it.

There’s no doubt Steve is experiencing the same thing, if the way his hands roam across her body and his cock pokes at her ass are any indication.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he acknowledges, nuzzling at her neck. “It suits you.”

“Isn’t it a wife’s privilege, to steal her husband’s clothes?” Diana smiles contentedly, loving the sound of his new title from her mouth. “You’re not wearing much,” she says then, reaching behind her to touch his hard-earned abdominal muscles.

“Just enough,” Steve giggles.

“It’s still too much,” Diana says, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. Steve melts into her kiss just the way she loves, showing himself as what he is – an outstanding combination of masculine strength and sweet vulnerability.

“What you gonna do about it?” Steve wonders cunningly, as Diana begins slowly pushing him to the bed.

“Gonna rid you of your last,” Diana announces, making him lie down on his back, just to straddle him firmly.

Steve groans in satisfaction while she busies herself with slowly removing his boxers. Once they’re tossed to the floor, Diana returns to Steve’s lips, covering and caressing them with her own.

“I love you, you know that?” she whispers between kisses, allowing her hand to travel down his body just to cup his fully erected, impressive length.

“Had a suspicion,” Steve mutters breathlessly, and Diana laughs until she begins moaning when Steve’s hands snakes to her center and rubs her wet folds. “You’re hardly wearing much either,” he acknowledges, and Diana can hear the surprise in his voice as he realizes she didn’t put on anything except his shirt when she got up.

“Just enough,” she says, then removes his hand from her core. Steve whines in protest, but Diana makes the pitch of his sounds change as she licks his fingers clean of the moisture gathered on them.

“I don’t need any foreplay,” she speaks sincerely, “only my husband.”

Steve smirks as she positions herself above him, just to moan hard when she slides down on him in one practiced motion. She stays still for a few moments, keeping eye contact with her man and feeling her face light up with a happy smile.

She throws her hair back and unbuttons the top half of the shirt to reveal her breasts to his perusal. She knows he loves the view as much as he loves the touch. Steve’s hands fly immediately to her breasts, cupping both and massaging the nipples, which he doesn’t stop doing when she starts riding him in a slow, sensual pace.

“My wife looks so fucking gorgeous when she rides me,” Steve speaks up before relaxing completely on the bed, putting his hands beneath his head as he watches the show.

“You bet, husband,” Diana laughs as she gradually picks up the pace. The thrusts become frantic as she feels she couldn’t stop riding him even if she had to, and she sure doesn’t have any desire to stop.

Steve’s cock is suiting her so well she doesn’t even need any extra help to achieve her climax, but she does her best to prolong the process, so they can enjoy their first time as a married couple for as long as possible.

It can’t last forever though, and the overwhelming wave of gratification begins taking over her entire being. With a loud groan, Diana falls over the edge, just for Steve to follow her almost immediately.

“What a lovely way to spend a morning, huh, wifey,” Steve speaks playfully when Diana descends with her whole body on him, laying her head on his chest.

“It’s perfect,” Diana proclaims, burying her sweaty face in her husband’s magnificent chest. This is definitely the only way she wants to spend all their mornings, that Diana knows for sure.


End file.
